


Night Fall

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Side IidaDeku, Todotoko, Todoyami, TokoTodo, Tokoroki, dark shadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Todoroki’s never been much of a lovey dovey person; Tokoyami never has been either. But they’re trying their best to make their relationship work, even if neither of them know what they’re doing.But will their love finally blossom at night fall? Or will it all fall, in the dead of night?
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Iida Tenya, Todoroki Shouto/Tokyoami Fumikage, Tokoyami Fumikage/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Night Fall

**Author's Note:**

> TOKOROKI- IN THE NEW OVA, YES. I NEEDED TO WRITE THEM DON’T JUDGE ME HERE ;^;

Couples are just people who get together because they have feelings for the other. But the status quo for couples is set a lot higher than new ones might know. 

Todoroki hadn’t really been in relationships before; having only had a small one when he was young with a girl he’d met, only dating her for a day since it was kindergarten. 

So now as he stood in the school’s courtyard; wind blowing in his candy cane colored hair, he looked down at his bowing bird classmate, asking him out. 

Shocked by the sudden ask; he was quiet for a moment, walking up to the bent over boy and helping him stand up right, nodding, 

“Okay, I’ll go out with you.” 

And that’s how it’d started. 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Their first date wouldn’t be what one would call; normal. The two having gone to paintball with their other friends; Midoriya and Iida.

The blue haired boy had jumped in front of any attack the freckles one hadn’t seen, taking every hit. Causing Todoroki to come up with a plan; whispering in his partner’s ear, well what he assumed was his ear.

(Tokoyami has ears right?) 

Giving his plan; the two had spread out on opposite sides of the paintball room, the boys right in their sights. Todoroki held two fingers up; their signal, the two firing at the unsuspecting couple with almost perfect accuracy. 

Once the game ended; they all gave their congratulations, being good sports over it all. Todoroki slightly glad they’d won though. Midoriya kissed Iida on the cheek; causing Todoroki to turn away, not wanting to intrude. 

Tokoyami also turned; the two quietly laughing as they saw they’d both not wanted to see. 

“You want to go wait for them outside?” 

“Yeah.” 

The two walked out of the building; standing out front, the cool breeze hitting them lightly, his multicolored eyes watching the sky. 

“Todoroki, do you like watching the sky?” 

“It’s something I don’t mind doing, why do you ask?” 

“Your expression when you look; it’s pure fascination- I mean..” 

Turning away; Todoroki watched as Tokoyami held his hands to his face, perhaps to cover blush? Now that he thought abut it; he’d never seen the bird blush before. 

The doors behind them opened; Midoriya cheering, 

“I knew they’d be out here! Why’d you two go?” 

“We didn’t want to disturb.”

Todoroki nodded in agreement; their green haired friend’s face turning a bright pink, 

“Oh with I-Iida kun-“ 

“Don’t worry so much, me, Todoroki and Dark Shadow will say nothing of it.” 

Todoroki nodded again; the four walking down the sidewalk, heading back to the dorms. Was that what couples acted like? Midoriya and Iida? 

Glancing over at Tokoyami; it was clear they weren’t like that, not that he minded but- wasn’t it supposed to be like that? What their two friends had? 

He wondered. 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Sitting in the common room; he watched as Uraraka sat next to him, waving and going on about some compatibility test. 

“Do you think me and Mina san are compatible?” 

Todoroki nodded; a question lingering his mind,

’What makes someone compatible?’

Watching Tokoyami enter the room; it was clear the bird didn’t know what it was either, or at least that’s what he told himself anyway. Who would know about this kind of thing? 

His beaked love interest sat down next to him; the two talking about the latest work they’d been assigned and random things they’d caught their friends doing. Tokoyami; though quiet and reserved, made Todoroki laugh but something in the back of his head still lingered, 

‘Is this what normal couples do?’ 

Never being in an actual real relationship made Todoroki feel inexperienced; not truly knowing it he was doing it right. But as he watched Tokoyami laugh, he didn’t mind too much. If what they were doing now made them happy then who was anyone else to judge that, right? 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Holding hands; it’s been something the red and white haired boy had seen but never indulged in. 

But as he walked down the sidewalk with Tokoyami on their way back from school, he decided to give it a try. Sliding his hand into the bird’s open one; he’d been talking to Midoriya so when their hands interlocked, he’d not turned automatically. 

As soon as they’d finished conversing; his love interest looked down at their hands then back at Todoroki, his eyes wide with shock, 

“Todoroki, it seems you’ve grabbed my hand.” 

“It seems I have.” 

His multicolored eyes met Tokoyami’s; the bird becoming flustered but not pulling their hands apart. They walked to the dormitory; hands held, no one seeming to notice, or if they had no one said anything about it. 

Todoroki didn’t know when to stop holding the bird’s hand; so he didn’t, overthinking by pulling his hand away too soon it’d send the wrong message. 

Tokoyami didn’t seem to want to pull their hands apart either; the two walking into the common room, hands still interlocked, as if neither knew when to let go. 

Their classmates stared at them; Todoroki not knowing what to do, walked up the stairs, his beaked friend following after, their hands still holding each other’s. 

Making it to the fifth floor; they entered the burned boy’s dorm room, closing it as soon as they were both inside. 

“That was- quite embarrassing.” 

“Embarrassing it was, Tokoyami.” 

They both sat on the bed together; neither of them talking of their continued hand holding, 

“Todoroki?” 

“Yes?” 

“When do um- couples stop holding hands?” 

“I don’t know. Should we stop?” 

“I don’t know, do you want to?” 

“I don’t mind holding hands.”

”Neither do I.”

So they continued to hold hands. This is what couples did, right? 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Walking along the beach with Midoriya, Iida and Tokoyami, he listened as he heard the couple in front of them talk, 

“Tenya!” 

‘Tenya? Isn’t that Iida’s first name?’ 

Todoroki glanced over at Tokoyami; not noticing if he’d seen or not. He didn’t seem to; having watching Dark Shadow try to grab sand. The red and white haired boy watched the bird’s smile, his heart warming slightly, then he realized he didn’t know something. 

“Tokoyami?”

”Hm?” 

He turned towards Todoroki; his eyes blinking from the sudden name call, 

“What’s up?” 

“What’s your first name?”

The boy’s facial expression turned to one that would’ve induced a spit take had the bird been drinking something. 

“My first name?” 

“Yes.” 

He wondered why Tokoyami had been so nervous about that, was it not what couples did? Call each other by their first names? Were they not a couple yet? They hadn’t officially been dating, Tokoyami not yet asking him to be his boyfriend- is that why they hadn’t gotten to that name stage yet? 

“Fumikage.”

The boy’s voice seemed shy; his eyes not meeting Todoroki’s, looking to the sand. It was clear to him; they hadn’t quite gotten to that stage. 

“That’s a nice name, mine is Shoto.” 

Nodding; Tokoyami was quiet, Todoroki concluding that it in fact wasn’t the time to call him such name, 

“I’m going to call you Toko. Okay?” 

“I- I’d like that, yes, it’s fine.” 

He watched the bird’s slight smile, feeling a warmth in his cheeks as he turned away; looking at the couple in front of them now splashing each other with water, Todoroki deciding to sit down on the sand. 

Tokoyami sat down as well; the two looking at each other for a moment before turning away, his heart seemingly racing. Was this normal? To be shy in front of someone you liked?

Did he like Tokoyami?

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Sitting in Midoriya’s room one night; the two doing face masks, Todoroki decided to ask a question, 

“Are you and Iida dating?” 

“Oh um yes, we’ve been dating for one month tomorrow actually.”

The red and white haired boy nodded; something eating at him inside. 

“Are you and Tokoyami kun dating?”

”No.” 

And that’s what seemed to eat him up. They’d been talking, or at least crushing, on each other for a month now, Tokoyami not asking him to be his boyfriend. 

Did this mean they were just friends? It didn’t seem so but maybe he didn’t want to make it official? Was Tokoyami- embarrassed of him? 

Biting deeply into his lip; he thought about it, about the question he’d thought of a week before. 

Did he like Tokoyami? 

He couldn’t answer before but after the emotion he’d felt just then; he knew the answer was yes. 

“Midoriya, I’ll be right back okay? I need to talk to Tokoyami.” 

His freckled friend nodded; giving a big smile, 

“Whatever you need Todoroki kun!” 

The IcyHot boy walked into the hall; making his way to the common room where he saw Tokoyami and Shoji talking about something. 

Clearing his throat; he watched as the two looked at him, Tokoyami straightening up, 

“Tokoyami, can I talk to you?” 

The bird nodded; looking at Shoji for a moment before standing up and following Todoroki to the front of the dormitory, the two standing outside, the cool breeze blowing against them. 

His multicolored eyes searched the bird’s face, his posture and fingers fiddling, seemingly nervous. 

“Toko?” 

“Yes Todoroki?” 

His voice seemed to wobble; Todoroki confused, 

“You okay? You seem worried? Scared?” 

“Just a bit startled that you came in with such a cold expression, pun not intended.” 

Taking a mental note; Todoroki nodded, watching the stars, 

“You like me right?” 

“Of course, did someone say I don’t?” 

“No. That’s not it.” 

His fingertips reached out to touch the sky, the cold air kissing them lightly it seemed. Placing his now cold fingers onto his cheek; he turned to Tokoyami, 

“Do you just think of me as a friend?” 

“N-no, of course not. What’s this all about Todoroki? Has someone said I no longer like you?” 

“No that’s not it.” 

Sitting down on the floor; Todoroki looked up at the bird, before looking back at that the stars, 

“Do you not want to date me?” 

“No- of course I do. Todoroki-“

He sat down; dark eyes searching the boy’s face, his multicolored ones still watching the stars, 

“Todoroki.”

His hands held his; Todoroki turning and facing him, the boy’s beak shining in the moonlight, 

“I do like you- and I do want to date you. I just want to do it right, I don’t want to rush it or blurt it out without thought. I want it to be special.” 

Blinking; he watched the bird’s expression, no indication of it being a lie, his candy cane hair blowing slightly in his line of sight. Not moving his hand from Tokoyami’s; he let the hair obstruct his vision. 

Tokoyami let his hand go; moving the hair from his eyes and tilting his head to the side, eyes locking into his, the two maintaining short eye contact before looking away.

The two sat outside; Todoroki remembering he’d left Midoriya, Tokoyami probably needing to get back to Shoji. 

“I probably need to get back to Midoriya. I’m sorry I brought you out here over my insecurity about this all.”

Tokoyami nodded; silent for a moment before opening his mouth, 

“Did you think I’d just gotten over you?” 

“No but kind of. I’m not sure, I’m new to all of this.” 

Tokoyami stood up; holding his hand out to Todoroki, who took it, helping him up, 

“I’m new to it too. So you’re not alone.” 

Yeah, not alone. 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Todoroki turned a page in his notebook; writing notes about the new lesson, feeling someone watching him, which was weird since he was in the back of the class. 

Looking ahead; he saw Tokoyami looking at the front of the room, it couldn’t have been him. His eyes searched the students; seeing Midoriya staring at him, holding his hand out with five fingers. 

‘Hm?’ 

“Aizawa Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?” 

“Go ahead.” 

The boy left; his hand still holding out five fingers. Todoroki didn’t know what he meant but when five minutes passed; Todoroki raised his hand and asked to leave, Aizawa giving the okay. 

Once he’d walked out of the room; he felt someone pull him down the hall, his eyes focusing and seeing it was Midoriya. 

“Midoriya what are you-“

”Ah ah, no talking.”

Confused; the boy obliged, the two making it around the corner, down another hall, standing in front of a closed dark classroom. 

“Close your eyes Todoroki kun!” 

“But wh-“

”Just do it!” 

He closed his eyes; being guided into the classroom, bracing himself to bump into something, never hitting anything. There was a whispering; Todoroki not being able to hear what they were saying or who it was. 

“Okay! Open them!” 

His multicolored eyes opened; watching the candles that surrounded him, it guiding like a path, it going to another door. Todoroki followed the candle path, opening the connected door that went to another classroom. 

Going to another door; he’d opened it, watching the candles stop, his eyes looking up and seeing a candle seemingly float. 

His eyes watched the candle more carefully seeing hands holding it, backing up he noticed Tokoyami. The black bird wearing a white bow tie, holding a white and red bouquet. 

Blowing out the candle; the room became dark, Todoroki setting his hand aflame, seeing Tokoyami in front of him, 

“Todoroki.” 

The lights cut on in the room; the two surrounded by white and red roses, Todoroki being pulled back and seeing they were placed down like words, coming together and making words. 

‘Will you be my boyfriend, Todoroki?’ 

Todoroki turned; his multicolored eyes watching Tokoyami’s, trying to see if there was any joking in his eyes, there not being any. 

“I will, Toko.” 

Tokoyami smiled; closing his eyes, the red and white haired boy being in awe at how the flowers were placed so nicely, like it’d taken a long time. Someone- putting in all that effort for him. It was nice. Quite nice. 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Tokoyami sat on the water fountain, placing white roses in the boy’s hair, Todoroki watching the people walking past, their stares being ones of confusion, disgust and some being sympathetic. 

Why did they look like that? They weren’t looking at anyone else like that. 

“Shoto, don’t worry about them, just block them out.” 

And so he did; but in the back of his mind, it still lingered. Did normal couples get stared at too? 

Todoroki watched a little girl walk up to them; her eyes full of awe, sitting in front of him. 

“You’re really pretty mister.” 

“Thank you, you’re even prettier.” 

Pulling a white rose out of his hair; he placed it in her raspberry colored hair, smiling slightly as she beamed, 

“Thank you! Maybe one day I’ll look pretty like you!” 

She stood up and ran; talking with two tall men that resembled her in some ways. Brothers? Dads? He couldn’t tell but it didn’t matter too much, them being family to her in his mind. 

“They’re right you know, you’re very pretty Shoto.” 

“Fumi, you’re making my heart race.” 

The bird was quiet; covering his face before clearing his throat, placing one last rose in his hair, 

“Alright this is good, we should get going-“

Tokoyami began to walk; Todoroki following him, 

‘Did I say something wrong?’ 

The two got back to the dorms; the girls complimenting his new hairdo, surprised when he’d said Tokoyami did it. Them all asking how he’d done it and if he could do it to them. 

“Hey Fumi, try your best not to fall for them while you’re doing their hair yeah?” 

“Shoto, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Yeah I know, just joking.” 

Jokes. He hadn’t done jokes before and yet- he didn’t mind it too much. Walking up the steps and watching Tokoyami sit on the couch, to braid their girl classmates hair. 

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Midoriya kissed the blue haired boy’s cheek, Todoroki swinging his legs as he sat on the bed behind them. Iida walked down the hall; the freckled boy closing the door, Todoroki confused, 

“Do you and Iida kiss often?”

”Um- yes? Maybe? Sometimes? Why do you ask, Todoroki kun?” 

Todoroki shrugged; not wanting to bring it up, but in the back of his mind, he thought back to him and Tokoyami. Were they supposed to kiss too? Isn’t that what couples did? 

“Midoriya, when did you kiss Iida?” 

“Oh! I think it was- well it was quite embarassing, I leaned in to kiss him and bumped heads with him. We kissed after which I think was when we’d just started dating.” 

Twirling a red strand of hair; Todoroki bit his inner cheek, thinking back to Tokoyami, 

‘How would I even kiss him? Do I ask about that sort of thing? What do normal couples do?’ 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket; entering the question into the search bar, 

‘When do you kiss your boyfriend?’

There were many options in the polls and articles he’d read, only one; truly speaking to him. 

‘When you’re ready and it feels right.’ 

Huh. He’d keep that in mind.

-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-✩-

Todoroki sat on his balcony; looking down at the five stories below him, holding onto the bars that kept him from slipping off and falling to his quick demise. 

The clear door behind him pulled open; footsteps walking along the floor, 

“Shoto?” 

Recognizing the boy’s deep voice; Todoroki turned, smiling slightly, 

“Hello Fumi.” 

The bird sat down next to him; the two looking up at the stars, the night glistening down at them, the cool air breezing past the shirtless Todoroki. 

The cold air didn’t bother him; being used to cold from his body being able to get to harsh temperatures because of his quirk. 

Tokoyami turned to him; looking at his shirtless figure for a moment before turning away as soon as he was noticed, 

“I’m sorry, Shoto.”

”I don’t mind.” 

His slicked back candy cane hair was tied up in a ponytail, having not cut it in a while, Tokoyami watching him, 

“Um can I- Dark Shadow..” 

Todoroki nodded; the shadowy bird appearing, his screech loud, becoming big with rage, the burned boy setting his hand aflame, the shadow becoming smaller, giving a wincing expression,

”Sorry Sorry!” 

“It’s alright.” 

He lit a candle on the floor; extinguishing his hand held flame by closing his palm, his eyes shutting for just a moment before opening them, Dark Shadow in his face. 

Holding his hand out; he touched the shadow gently, it smiling, turning to it’s bird host, 

“Fumikage, can we keep him? He’s nice.” 

Tokoyami nodded; glancing over at Todoroki before looking at the candle that kept Dark Shadow in check. 

He’d still never kissed Tokoyami, and yet it still didn’t feel like the right time. But when would it be the right time? 

Turning to his lover; he decided to speak up on it, opening his mouth, 

“Do you feel we’re not like every other couple? That we’re weird?”

”Weird? I don’t think so.” 

The bird turned to him; his eyes searching his face, 

“Do you think we’re weird?” 

“It’s not that, I just- I’ve looked at every other couple and it seems like we’re behind or something’s different. It all falling out of order, like we’re doing something wrong.”

”We aren’t every other couple Shoto, everybody goes at their pace.” 

“Then why are we going so slow compared to everyone else- why can’t we be normal too?” 

“Why do you keep comparing us to everyone else?” 

“Because that’s all the reference I have! I don’t know what I’m doing, and everyone else seems to. So I look to them for answers since they seem to have them- is that so wrong?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before? We could’ve talked about this before it got to this point.” 

Todoroki sighed; laying his head down on his knees, his multicolored eyes watching Tokoyami, 

“Because you didn’t seem to have a problem with how slow we were going.” 

“I didn’t know we were on some time schedule.” 

The bird’s voice was slightly hurt, quiet but it was there. He’d known that much about him. 

”Tokoyami, that’s not what I meant.” 

“Not calling me Fumi anymore?” 

His candy cane hair slid out of it’s ponytail, it blowing slightly in the wind, Todoroki watching his lover’s sad expression, 

“Sorry Fumi, I thought you were upset and didn’t want you to call me your name.” 

“I’m more sad than upset, whether I’m angry or not, calling me my first name is what I’d prefer- but only you though.” 

Todoroki felt his heart warm slightly; his head fuzzy but his heart was leading, his body moving closer to the bird, his lips pressing softly against the boy’s beak, 

“Fumikage, I love you.” 

The black bird’s eyes widened; his mouth opening slightly before pulling Todoroki into a hug, rubbing his beak against his cheek, 

“I love you too.” 

Smiling; he held Tokoyami close in return, the two hugging on the balcony, Dark Shadow hugging the boyfriend’s, a happy caw leaving his mouth. 

“Dark Shadow-“

”Hey, I don’t mind Fumi.”

The shadow grinned; Tokoyami’s beak still pressed against his cheek, 

“Don’t look like that Dark Shadow. You’re embarrassing me.” 

Todoroki smiled; kissing the bird’s beak once again, 

“I think you’re fine. Not being embarrassing at all.” 

Tokoyami closed his eyes; smiling, 

“Thank you Shoto.” 

“Of course.” 

Holding his boyfriend in the night; Todoroki came to a conclusion, that their love wasn’t on a time schedule, and no one else could be used as reference. What they had- what they were, was unique somehow. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

✩ The end ✩

(AHHH IM DYING OF CUTENESS.)


End file.
